The Two Harvey's
by NewtonLangly
Summary: Instead of Harvey Dent becoming Two face. What if Gordon gets it instead and Harvey Bullock takes his job as Comissioner


  
  
  
Batman and all of its associated characters are property of DC comics, which is owned by Time Warner, which is owned by AOL. Etc.etc.  
  
  
Copyright 2001  
The Two Harvey's  
  
  
Summary: In a DC Elseworlds. What if, Harvey Dent wasn't touched by the acid?. What if it was his friend Commissioner Jim Gordon got instead? And the person that took Gordon's job was Lt. Harvey Bullock. How would Batman react to this? What would Barbara think? What does this have to do with the fact that Batman Beyond is gone? Absolutely nothing. But I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing.  
  
Time: We start at the point where District Attorney Dent is questioning mafia boss Sal Maroni about the Carmine "The Roman" Falcone.  
  
"Now Mr.Maroni you say that you were associated with "The Roman". Can you further elaborate on that relationship?" Dent asked   
It was August in Gotham City and all eyes were fixed on the Criminal Courts building. Going on inside its closed doors was the Indictment of Carmine Falcone. Better known as the Roman.  
"Mr.Moroni, I asked you a question. Please answer it?" Dent asked him  
The judge then said "Answer the question Mr.Maroni or I will find you in contempt."  
Moroni looked at the judge, then at Dent and then looked at the prosecutor's table. Where Commissioner James Gordon was sitting.  
"Uh yeah, So as I said I was with "The Roman" when" kaff, kaff, he started to cough.  
"Are you okay Mr.Maroni?" Dent asked  
"Yeah just my ulcer. I got some medicine mind if I take right here?"  
"I don't see why not." Dent said  
As Maroni pulled out a small bottle of antacid. Gordon looked very closely at the man in the witness stand. Something didn't sit right. Earlier he had seen Dent's assistant handed Maroni a small white bag. This doesn't sit right. No where did it say Maroni had stomach problems. In fact his medical records say no such thing. Gordon thought. In case something might happen. Gordon got ready to spring up. Dent continued to stand in front of the mafia boss as he pulled out the small blue bottle. Maroni unscrewed the cap. What happened next seemed to have moved in slow motion. Well, in the mind of Batman who was sitting in disguise in the public seating area.  
Gordon noticed that Maroni dropped the cap on the ground. He then was getting ready to throw the contents of whatever was in that bottle at Dent. Gordon rose from his chair and dove towards Dent. No one in the room could understand what was happening. Not even Batman.  
  
As Gordon sailed through the air. Maroni threw what was inside of the bottle. It was a green fluid that sailed through the air towards Dent. Realizing that it was coming at him. Dent was pushed to the ground. Just as Gordon came to where Dent was standing. OH GOD! Batman though as he saw the next few moments of his life and everyone's life in Gotham change forever. The acid then landed onto Gordon's face. Precisely on the right side of his face as he turned to see the fluid crash onto his flesh.   
He shrieked with pain. "What the f^((" Maroni said. "It wasn't supposed to be him! It was Dent! IT WAS DENT WHO WAS GOING TO GET IT!"  
Everyone in the court room panicked. Bedlam reined as people ran out of the courtroom in terror. They had just seen Gotham's top cop attacked. Maroni was taken down by court bailiffs and taken out of the courtroom. Not even noticing what happened. Dent looked at his friend who was writhing on the ground. "Jim, What did he do?" He didn't get an answer just the screams of pain that came from acid eating away at flesh. Dent stood up. "I need a medic in here now!." he screamed. "I need help!  
Batman who had to play along with the crowd and ran outside couldn't believe what just occurred. Dear God Gordon scarified himself for Dent. What will happen to him? He thought as he wept while paramedics rushed in to take Gordon to Gotham Hospital.  
It was now night time. And waiting in the hall outside of the OR. Where Gordon was being operated on. Harvey Dent and his wife Gilda waited along with Jim's daughter Barbara Gordon.  
"I can't believe that Jim did that for me" Dent said to his wife. "All this time. I cannot believe I was acting like a nutcase." He pulled the coin that he had been playing with for a couple of months . "I think I know what to do with this." he said. Dent walked outside and saw a bum who held out a coffee cup trying to find change. "Here mister, enjoy." He put the coin in the cup.  
"Why thank you" the bum said. He picked the coin out of the battered cup and looked at it. "Hey, this coin is scarred on one side. It's useless to me. What are you trying to pull?"  
"Now hold on , that's legal tender its still worth something." Dent replied. He then walked back into the hospital.  
The bum looked at the coin. "Hold on a second here." He said. The bum inspected the coin. "This two headed coin is a mistake. I'm rich." He said with glee. "I'm rich" The bum then ran away with his prize.  
Dent went back to the hospital waiting room. There was another person outside of the OR in addition to Gilda and Barbara. It was a man who Dent didn't recognize. He was a slovenly dressed man who was at least forty pounds overweight. Despite the no smoking rule, he had a cigar clamped in his teeth. The guy looked like a version of Columbo who had packed on too many pounds.  
"May I help you sir?" Dent asked  
"Yes, I can District attorney Dent. I'm Lieutenant Harvey Bullock" Bullock pulled out a gold shield to show proof. "I've been put in charge of the investigation into the attack on Commissioner Gordon."  
"What there to investigate Lieutenant? Maroni threw acid at me. Gordon took it instead. End of story"  
"I know, but the brass want a full report. Personally I think that the mook is gonna get the gas chamber if Gordon goes."  
"Yeah I agree with you." Dent replied. As both men talked Gilda spoke to Barbara and tried to comfort her in time of need.  
"I know this is very difficult Barbara. But anything I say won't help you with the pain you have. The closest to it was when I saw Harvey tried to take down the Roman. It seemed like he was changing almost to the point that I would lose him. But now I think what happened made Harvey realize something and that it has brought him back from the brink."  
  
Barbara Gordon looked at Gilda. "So your Harvey is safe. What about my dad? The guy protected this city and he gets acid. It makes me sick. I know I should feel better that he didn't die. But I can't. Sorry Gilda your stories can't help me feel better. Personally I want to take this Macaroni, Marconi, or whatever this greaseball's name is and take him down. "  
"Now Barbara. Things could be much worse. Some guy could have walked into your apartment and shot you in the stomach. You could be paralyzed or something, then what?"  
"I don't know what to say Gilda. But..."  
A surgeon barged through the doors and everyone stopped talking. "Your father" he said "ran away."  
"What!" Barbara   
"Look don't tell anyone because I'm taking a huge risk here. Don't tell anybody who work's here." The doc then confided in her "He woke up during surgery and attacked the medical team. He strangled a nurse and killed a doctor with a scalpel."  
"Holy S\^(!" Bullock said. He then pulled out his weapon and ran in. "You won't find him officer. He's gone." The surgeon said.  
Barbara collapsed onto the floor. "Help her out, doc." Bullock said. The doctor then tended to her. With all the pandemonium. Harvey Dent looked out into the skyline. Why did you do it Jim? What have I done besides be a psycho? He thought.  
Gotham City now had someone to fear from that night on. A man who used to protected them was now out there, causing fear and death.  
  
Two days later  
  
Harvey Dent woke up and felt sick. He didn't know what to do with himself except work. After forcing down some cereal. Dent tried to look at the paper but couldn't after looking at the giant banner headline. "GOTHAM TOP COP NOW CRIMINAL" Under that was a smaller headline that read "WHO WILL REPLACE GORDON?". Dent threw the paper up against the wall. The disgust he was feeling couldn't even be described. As he got ready to for work. Dent tried to distract himself but his thoughts keep coming back to Gordon. Why won't this day go down the drain he thought as he drove to work.   
  
Gotham City Hall  
  
Lieutenant Harvey Bullock walked in to City Hall. He looked exactly like he did at the hospital except that his tie was different with new food stains on it and that he shaved. He hummed an oldies song he heard on the radio coming in to work. Just as he arrived at GCPD Central. He was told by the Chief of Police that the mayor wanted to see him ASAP. He walked into the outer room of the Mayor's office. Bullock approached the secretary who was banging on some computer keys. "Lieutenant Bullock, here to see the mayor."  
"Yes, Lieutenant" she said "Mayor Hill would like to see you now."  
"Okay" He then walked through the large oak doors and into the inner office. Hill was sitting at his desk going over some papers. He looked up and saw Bullock. "Why Lieutenant take a seat. I have something important to tell you."  
"Yes sir."  
When Bullock made himself comfortable. Hill spoke "Now we all know what happened to Jim was a tragedy. But you know and I know that we have to move on. So I'll be frank. "I want you to be Commissioner of the GCPD."  
  
Bullock jumped with shock. "Me?" he said "Sir I think you gotta be mistaken. I not to wreck my chances but I think I'm not qualified for the job."  
"Oh come now, Lieutenant. I've looked at your records. Except for a couple of small blemishes that can be removed you're perfect. Getting results on your cases. Plus your were Gordon's second in command in Major Crimes. You're a veteran in the department."  
"Doesn't the city counsel appoint Commissioner?"  
"The city counsel can't make a decision with two hands and a flashlight"  
"I don't know if I can run a police department."  
"Okay, hear me out. You become Commissioner now. But if you don't think it's right. Just come in my office and tell me."  
"If I do, you'll bust me down to Lieutenant."  
"No, we'll give you a promotion to Captain if you don't like being commissioner."  
"I like what I hear."  
"That's good Bullock. So what do you say?"  
"I say what the hell. I'm your new Comish."  
"Well then, we'll hold a press conference to make it official. Here's your new badge. Hill handed Bullock the badge in exchange for his lieutenant's shield.  
"The only problem I think would be Hill. Is who, would have a problem with me?" Bullock said  
  
  
"Who would have a problem with me?" Bullock's voice came over the headphones. As he sat in a chair facing a large screen that showed the mayor's office. He noticed the exchange between Hill and Bullock. His reaction was of only curiosity. In that how was he going to bring Bullock into the fold to replace Gordon. The thoughts that in his mind were interrupted by the sound of a coffee service landing on the counter top. "Master Bruce, I say shouldn't you be going over those reports at Waynetech."  
"Not now Alfred" he said in a deep, brooding voice. "This is more important than a bunch of numbers."  
"Well, you do have a point, Master Bruce. By the way, any word on James Gordon."  
"Nothing on the street since he escaped from the hospital."  
"Shouldn't Bruce Wayne say something?"  
"Well, he could make an appearance at the press conference."  
"Excellent, idea sir I'll prepare your clothes for the occasion."  
"Thank you, Alfred"  
Alfred always found something to do in the cavernous mansion that housed only two people. He went upstairs to get dressed. Later he left Wayne Manor with Alfred driving.  
  
Gotham City Hall  
  
The press began to fill into the public relations room of City Hall. Waiting backstage was Mayor Hill and Harvey Bullock. "Your speech, Mr. Mayor" an aide said to him as Hill was handed a piece of paper. "Thank you" Hill replied.  
"Lot of press out here." Bullock said  
  
"Of course there would be. Its not every day that someone becomes Commissioner after another one has something bad happen to him."  
"In this town Hill, it's the norm."  
The two of them noticed a tall man come up to them. Hill recognized him as Bruce Wayne.   
"Mr. Wayne I see you've come to our press conference."  
"Why, yes mayor. I'm always aware of the dealings in our city." He turned his attention to Bullock. "Congrats on your appointment. Commissioner Bullock."  
It was odd for Bullock to hear that. He was only made commissioner just that morning and it was getting close to overwhelming. "Uh I don't know what to say but, thanks." That was the only thing that Bullock thought of without insulting the playboy.  
"Well, I'll be in the seats watching. Goodbye mayor and commissioner." Wayne then walked off the stage and into the seats.  
"You've got to handed it to Wayne" Hill said. "The guy tries at least to be abreast of at least something in this city."  
"Yeah, yeah sure." Bullock said.  
"Well" Hill said looking at his watch. "It's showtime"  
An aide walked on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press I present, Mayor Hill."  
The press applauded as Hill walked on stage and placed himself in front of a podium."Citizens of Gotham, members of the press I thank you for coming over here to City Hall. As you know two days ago. One of out finest public officials. Police Commissioner James Gordon was brutally attacked by Salvador Maroni as he was being question by District Attorney Dent. Now I'm not here to answer rumors that Gordon had escaped from the hospital. I'm here to tell you we have a new Commissioner." The place erupted in questions and shouts from the audience. Hill said "Please hold all your questions till the end please. Now I present you the new Police Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department Harvey Bullock." Everyone applauded as Bullock lumbered onto the stage. He stood at the podium waiting to field questions from the press.  
"Thank you Mayor Hill. Now people of the press. I'm not here to blow smoke saying how I'm going to clean up the department or make promises that I can't keep. But I will tell you that James Gordon was the finest Commissioner that this city ever had. That to taint his legacy with rumor will not be allowed. That I will keep the policies that Gordon had put into the GCPD during his term. Thank you and I will answer no questions. Thank you." The place erupted with shouts of questions. An aide came out and tried to his best to feed the media machine with answers. Bullock walked off stage. "Good job Harvey" Hill said to him. "Acted just like a politician over there."  
"Great now I hate myself." Bullock joked.  
"Anyway don't worry about trouble from the department or from anyone else. My office will take care of everything. If you've got trouble contact me and I'll help."  
"Gee thanks Mayor." Bullock just wanted to get out of City Hall. Maybe go to Central and move his stuff into Jim's office or just go home. He didn't know what to do.  
Just then a uniform cop ran up to Bullock. "Uh excuse me Commissioner"  
"Yeah"  
"We got a call."  
"So why you are telling me this?"  
  
"Because sir," The uniform was reluctant to say the next few words. "Gordon was sighted going into a known casino run by Maroni."  
"What's the problem then?"  
"Sir, he's armed and taken hostages."  
"Oh, F&(*" Bullock said  
"My feeling exactly sir."  
"Let me guess. He want's to talk to me?"  
"Yes sir and he wants to see Dent."  
"Dent?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, then find him and bring him over to the scene. Is QRT out on scene?  
"Yes sir"  
"Well let's get going." Bullock walked off  
"Sir!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm the cop who's going to be your driver. Officer Patrick Roth."  
"Oh come on."  
"It's the rules' sir."  
"Okay Roth, let's go."The two men walked out of City Hall and into a newer model car. Bullock wedged himself in the passenger seat and Roth flicked on the red lights under the grill and turned on the siren. He then sped away from City Hall and drove towards the Upper West Side.  
The area was covered with police. One whole city block was evacuated. Bullock's car pulled up next to a make-shift command center which was inside a laundromat. He walked in with is best official swagger. Roth followed him behind "I heard what happened give me the skinny." Bullock asked.  
A man wearing body armor and fatigues with the letters "GCPD" in yellow block lettering on the vest turned around to look at him. He was Lieutenant William Petit. An overzealous military fanatic who was in charge of the Quick Response Team. Who didn't care for Gordon and especially Bullock. But now with Bullock in charge. He had to be careful or he could kiss his little gold bars good bye. "Commissioner, we got two hostages inside there."  
"Any idea who?"  
"Luckily it isn't women and children. Just some bums who happened to be in Maroni's place at the time Gordon barged in."  
"Guess Maroni right now, is squeezing a brick in jail."  
Petit laughed at the joke. He had to cut Bullock some slack. "Yes sir. Anyway my team is ready to take the place down. Just give me the word and I'll start raising hell."  
"Hold off Petit. I was told Gordon wanted to talk with me and Dent."  
"Oh yeah" Petit said with disappointment that he wasn't going to put a few holes into the wall just yet.  
"Where's Dent?"  
"He's in the next store waiting for you."  
Bullock walked out of the command center and into the next store which was a coffee shop. He saw Dent looking out the front window at the police cars and the sky.  
"Look at something, Dent?"  
"No. I was waiting for someone to come? Guess he isn't going to show?"  
  
"Forget that. We got a hostage situation with Gordon trapping two mooks with who knows how much fire power."  
"You know Harvey. After the incident with Gordon I feel much more secure about myself these days. When you see something like acid being thrown at your face. And your friend takes it for you. It makes a man reevaluate ones' self."  
"What the F&(% are you saying Dent. Look I don't need this pyschobabble s&% now. My boss has got two trapped in there. Now we know this guy is ready to whack anyone at anytime."  
"So what do we do Harvey. Send in QRT and finish this before it gets worse."  
Bullock was going to answer that when he saw Roth run into the coffee shop. "QRT has got Gordon on the phone and he wants to talk you Dent. Then Bullock."  
"How much time?" Bullock asked  
"Two minutes each."  
"The hell is with this two thing anyway?" Bullock asked. "Let's see two days after the accident he grabs two people, two minutes for the two of us and he attacked two people in the hospital."  
"Beats me, sir." Roth said "He's waiting for you Mr. Dent."  
"Okay. Let's do it." Dent got up and walked back to the command center. Roth and Bullock followed him back.  
"Well Mr. Dent you ready?" A technician asked him  
"It isn't it going to be any easier. Juts get it on will ya." Dent said. The technician then punched a few keys. Dent heard, the phone ring. It was picked up after what Dent assumed would be. Two rings.  
"Hello" a voice came over the line and straight into Dent's ear. It was Jim. He sounded perfectly normal   
"Jim?"  
"Ah Harvey Dent. A pleasure to meet you. How's Gilda?"  
"Fine. Why do you want to talk to me?"  
"Dent that's why I like you a man goes right to the point."  
"Jim, why do you have two people hostage at Maroni's?"  
"Well you see Harvey. I did this as a way to get revenge on the man who did this to me."  
"Jim, you don't have to do this. Everyone saw Maroni do it. It's gonna lead to the Roman. Just give me some time."  
"Time! Look here, Dent! When the acid cut ate my skin. I saw a revelation."  
"What would that be?"  
"That to get rid of evil. One must go at the heart and not the outer edges. Anyway according to my watch Mr. Dent. You can ask me one more question and I'll answer it."   
"All right. What does your daughter think of Gotham's top cop killing people like a common street thug? You feel big now Jimbo! Do Ya!"  
"Don't you dare bring Barbara into this. Get off the line. I want to talk to Bullock."  
Dent stood there and didn't move. "Do it Dent! Or this punk gets it." He hears a gun cock in the background and the whimpers of someone pleading with Gordon not to kill him. "Okay I'm getting off now. Bullock will be on in a minute."  
Dent put the phone down. He drowning in his sweat. The feeling to vomit was coming over him again.  
"You okay Dent?" Bullock asked him  
  
"Peachy" Was the only word that came into his mind. "You up Harv."  
Bullock came to the phone. He looked at the technician. "Ready sir?"  
"Yeah"  
Bullock was now on the phone. There was silence on the phone. Then Gordon's voice came on the line. "Heard you breathing Harvey. You really ought to consider Weight Watchers."  
"Comish., Can we get off the weight subject? What do you want to tell me?"  
"First before I tell you Bullock. I would like to say you deserve my job more than anyone else. I was the one who had faith in you. Sure you may have bent the rules. But everyone does in their life. Anyway I want you to tell Barbara that I still love her and will not forget her."  
"Yes sir."  
"Second, be careful with Petit. The man's a nut case."  
"Okay"  
"Third, be ready to come in with guns a blazing."  
"What?"  
BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM  
"Oh s&^*!"  
"What's he doing?" Dent asked  
"Gordon shooting up the place." Bullock replied  
Petit heard what he said. "Move now" he said into a radio.  
Swarms of heavily armed QRT members barged into the club. Inside the place was in shambles with gaming tables on the floor and various pieces of garbage strew about. They noticed a back door open. "Subject has escaped"  
"F&*%" Petit said  
"My choice of word's Lt." Bullock said to him.  
"No one in this area moves til I give the word." Petit said.  
"I'm going over there" Dent said  
"Not without protection" Bullock said. He went to get a couple of bullet proof vests. "Put these on in case the Comish is waiting." Both of them put on the vests and approached the casino. QRT was all over the place but found nothing. What Bullock and Dent found were two bodies. "Two shots to the head each. Appears to be a .45" Bullock said.  
"You think he go for a .22"  
"Only can take this, two thing so far Dent."  
"Commissioner" an officer in body armor said to him.  
"Yeah"  
"Take a look at this." The officer directed them to the bar. On the wall on what must have held all kinds of liquor. Were words either created with spray paint or blood. It read "To the two Harvey's"  
"Two Harvey's?" Dent asked  
"A play on The Two Jakes. The really bad sequel to a beautiful movie Chinatown." Bullock said   
"Anyway we're going need more help."  
"Who?"  
"I know who. Meet me on the roof of central right after sunset. I give you more information again." Dent then walked out of the casino and back outside. Leaving Harvey Bullock to look at the damage that his boss and friend did.  
  
  
Later that day  
  
The sun set on Gotham City. It was now drowned in darkness with the exception of all of the towers which gave the city a jewel-like shine in the air. But on the rooftops a figure skulked across. He was out on patrol in north Gotham, when he went by Gotham State University. He swung by a particular dormitory where he noticed a window open. He decided to come in and see what was going on. It was safe for him. It was Barbara's dorm. Batman saw her with her head down on the desk. "Good evening Barbara."  
"Bug off"  
Batman didn't move.  
"Didn't you hear me? Bug off!" Barbara looked at Batman with contempt and disdain. "I don't want to talk to you!"  
"Look I know how you feel."  
"No, you don't."  
"I don't think so."  
"Oh yeah, ever have your father go insane and murder three people. The guy is a goddamn serial killer. I don't even know what he looks like now. But whatever it is it ain't pretty."  
Batman stood there with a taciturn look on his face.   
"What nothing intelligent to say. I swear I'm going to nail that Maroni son of a B&%^(."  
"You do that and you'll bring yourself to Maroni's level. But if you do and make your bones. Your on own."  
"Leave me alone. By the way your friends need you" She said nodding towards the window. "  
Batman looked out and saw the bat-signal in the cloudless sky. "We'll talk later." Batman said.  
"Yeah right." Barbara said   
He looked at her one last time. Barbara was now pouring over chemistry books. Batman now made his way to GCPD central.  
  
Roof of GCPD Central  
  
Harvey Dent and Harvey Bullock stood on the roof. The bat-signal shone brightly in the sky. "So is this Batguy gonna show up?"  
"Give it time. It can take from five minutes to an hour." Dent said.  
"An hour"  
"He might have obligations."  
"Yeah, washin' his tights" Bullock laughed  
Dent didn't and looked towards the sky. "I think he's coming"  
Batman came to the roof. "Good evening gentlemen."  
"So your Batman huh?" Bullock said. "Nice costume, real scary."  
Since it was coming from Bullock, the complement was thinly valid sarcasm.  
"Anyway. I sure you know about what happened to Gordon." Dent said   
"Yes"   
  
"Yeah, got anything on him? He's already racked up three. We got find him before he makes five." Bullock said  
"I understand Commissioner. So far, The Roman's scared. He's been beefing up security up at his place. You should lay some guards on Maroni till we find Gordon."  
"Gotcha, Bats" Bullock said.  
"Anyway, I'll keep an eye out in case we find Gordon." Batman said  
"Good idea" Dent said  
Batman nodded and went into the city. "Shady fellow ain't he?" Bullock said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.  
"He is. But we need him to go in place that we can't." Dent said  
Bullock nodded and continued to puff on the cigar. "So do we shut the thing off or leave it on?" he asked  
"We shut it off and turn it on only when we need to talk to him. But I'll let you know that he'll stop by unannounced. So be careful. He might give you a heart attack. One that you might not come back from" Dent chuckled  
"Knock it off" Bullock said.  
The two men went back down stairs and into the offices of the Major Crimes Unit which housed Commissioner Bullock's office. As they went through paper work inside the cluttered office. Roth barged in. "Sir"  
"Yeah"  
"We got word Gordon's been sighted."  
"Where"  
"Fashion District"  
"Oh S&%*" Bullock said "I want QRT mobilized and search everything.  
"Yes sir"  
"Let's move" Bullock said. He rushed out the door with Dent at his back and Roth bringing up the rear.  
  
Fashion District  
  
It was an area of high class in Gotham that had one of the lowest crime rates in the city. Tonight no crimes would be committed in the area because cops flooded the area. Inside of a QRT command center van. Bullock was dead center of the operation. "I want him alive. However if he does attack and he has. Deadly force is allowed." He said to the squad commanders who passed the information to their officers. Bullock sighed and put his hands into his face. "This is hell" he muttered  
"I agree, Bullock." Dent said. He went outside to get air. Dent sucked in the cool nights air. "Hell of a day." Dent said  
"Dent I can agree with you. But all things come to an end. Even bad one's."  
"Bullock that has been the most intelligent thing that hasn't used profanity."  
"Well, Dent wonders never cease."  
"Commissioner" Petit said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Gordon been found. QRT is being sent over there."  
"Where?"  
"Place called Copy's coffee."  
  
"Copy's?" Bullock said "I don't get it?"  
"Double" Dent said. "The two thing happens again."  
"Anyway we got no time to waste." Bullock pulled out his gun cocked it to make sure. "Let's go"  
Bullock and Dent went out of the van and inside of the car. Several cops went in their cars. They all turned on their sirens and lights and drove towards scene. With Bullock driving they got there in under three minutes. When they pulled up at the roadblock. He saw the vehicles used by QRT. Petit came next inside of a police car. "My men are right outside Commissioner. Just give the word."  
"Remember Petit. I want him alive. Just try to do that. Because if I get word that unnecessary force was used. You can give you job and you little gold bars to another cop."  
"Yes sir."  
Petit gave the signal and swarms of officers wearing body armor came into the coffee shop. Dent was watching to see if Batman was coming. He didn't see him. Of course it didn't mean he wasn't there.  
Bullock listened to the radio transmissions. He heard a voice say. "Target found and has been disabled. Appears to be wrapped up with a kind of high tension wire."  
Bullock knew that Dent's friend had come by before QRT moved in. "I'm going in." Bullock said. "Dent, you can come to."  
Both men went inside the coffee shop. They saw Gordon lying in the floor he appeared to be beaten. But only his untouched side showed the wounds. What they saw on the other side was horrifying. The acid had eaten away at Gordon's face leaving a bare side looking like a skull comprised of scar tissue. They didn't say anything until they went outside.  
"S&*(" Dent said  
"Yeah I agree with you on that Dent. Just imagine what that stuff could have done to you."  
"I can see that Harvey. I can definitely see that." Dent replied  
They stood at the foot of the coffee shop watching an ambulance from Arkham pull up and take Gordon away.  
  
The Next Day  
Gotham City Jail  
  
Sal Maroni was reading the paper saw the large banner headline. "Gordon Two-Face caught."  
"Mayor says DA and new Commissioner were instrumental in capture."  
Maroni studied the article intensely. "I hope I never have to deal with another Gordon again." he said  
"Well Mr. Maroni." A voice said to him "You just have to deal with a Gordon one more time."  
"Who said that?" he asked  
"I did. Barbara Gordon, James Gordon's daughter." She then raised a small .22 with a silencer and emptied a clip into Maroni. "Enjoy your hell. greasball." She then hocked a loogie onto the body. Barbara Gordon then left the jail. She walked to Robinson Park and threw the gun into the lake. She then ran off into the city and thought what she would do next.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
This has been a NewtonLangly production. Please review my story and tell me what you think. Thank you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
